


Wedding Talk

by SamuelJames



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wedding Talk  
> Pairing: Gary Preston/Miranda  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Talking about their wedding.  
> Spoilers: For the season 3 finale  
> Disclaimer: Miranda is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Miranda is working on dessert as he works on dinner. The silence is noticeable.

"You're unusually quiet."

"Just thinking about the wedding. Mum will want to turn it into the event of the year."

Gary smiles, that sounds exactly like his future mother in law. He takes Miranda's hand, "safety in numbers, we need to stand up to her."

"We should just elope, it'd be easier all round. I don't care about a big wedding and it's not even your first time."

"Hey, Miranda, it's my first proper wedding. It's the first time I'll be in love with the bride."

He sees her blush like she doesn't already know how much he loves her. Seeing Mike propose had been enough to get him over any of his fears pretty sharpish. Penny can be a nightmare but they'll get through it. "I care more about being a husband than a groom. If we have to have some stupid thing to make your mum happy I can deal with that but if you want to run off I'll do that too. All that matters is us."

"Really, Gary?"

"Yes."

"It'd be nice but better not or we'd never hear the end of it."

She tugs on his hand pulling him in for a kiss. He's so lucky she chose him.


End file.
